


Sandbar

by carwood



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: Just a NSFW FMM Winnix threesome





	Sandbar

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory: Rosella Smith is a sniper who joined Easy Company once they dropped on D-Day.

“Enjoy your morning swim, Sir?” Sergeant Rosella Smith asks, feeling the warm breeze blow her hair. Since the company hasn’t seen combat in weeks, everyone was more lax about uniforms. Rosella was more than happy to take her hair out of a tight bun.

“Yes, Sergeant, how are you this morning?” Winters asks.

“Just lovely.” Rosella smiles, taking a seat on the stone pier next to Dick, who was resting after his swim with his towel around his shoulders. 

“You have the points, right? You’re going home?” Dick asks. Everybody has been talking about points and who has enough to go home and who doesn’t.

“I have the points, not going home.” Rosella shrugs. 

Dick is about to respond when Rosella turns her head as she hears footsteps approach. “Morning, Nixon.” she calls out.

“Is it?” Nixon asks, squinting from the sun, standing behind the sitting pair and looking out over the water. Dick chuckles, shaking his head.

“Going for a swim too, Rosie?” Nixon asks, calling her by the nickname she only lets people she really likes use.

“Only if you do.” Rosella chuckles. Nixon shrugs and then suddenly jumps into the water, in full clothing, with an ungraceful flop. 

“Nix!” Dick shouts, as water unexpectedly sprays him. 

“Now you gotta get in too.” Nixon says, pulling at Rosella’s leg.

Dick slides back into the water, leaving his towel back on the pier. Rosella stands up, pulling her shirt off and exposing her sheer white tank top. Nixon stares directly at her, eyes unashamedly roaming her scantily clad body.

Tugging her pants down, Rosella reveals her slender legs, only covered by her underwear. She jumps into the water next to Nixon, only slightly more graceful than his jump.

“Cold!” Rosella shrieks, wrapping her arms around her body. Dick chuckles, now used to the cold water from his daily swims.

“I’ll warm you up.” Nixon offers, throwing an arm around Rosella. 

“Wow, such a gentleman.” Rosella rolls her eyes, dunking herself completely under the water.

“There’s a sandbar in the middle of the lake we can stand on.” Dick offers, feeling slightly left out.

“Sounds good to me.” Rosella nods.

Nixon takes his sopping wet uniform off and throws it up onto the pier, stripping down into just his underwear and dog tag. They swim out to the center of the lake, Dick leading the way with Nixon lagging behind and complaining. 

Dick stands up on the sandbar and walks to the highest point of the sandbar, with water up to mid-thigh. Rosella and Nixon following him.

“This is so gorgeous!” Rosella smiles, looking around the lake at the surrounding town. 

“Peaceful.” Nixon nods, resting his elbow on Dick’s shoulder. Dick smiles at Lewis’ and Rosella’s reaction to his secret spot in the center of the lake.

Rosella kneels down in the water, resting from the swim there. Nixon joins her, pushing her wet hair off of her neck. Unintentionally, Rosella lets out a small moan, feeling Nixon’s fingers against her bare neck.

Nixon looks up at DIck, who only smirks back. While they are always respectful of Rosella in person, they have had private conversations about how attractive she was and everything they would do to her if they weren’t serving together.

“What was that?” Dick asks, also kneeling in the water. Rosella blushes and stammers to say something when she lets out another moan as Dick presses his lips to her neck. Nixon begins to kiss the other side of her neck, nipping at her skin. 

“Do you want this?” Dick whispers into her ears, tugging slightly at her earlobe.

“Yes, Sir.” She nods, and Nixon lets out a small grunt at Rosella calling him Sir. 

Nixon grabs her face and turns Rosella to face him, aggressively kissing her. Rosella wraps her arm around Nixon’s waist, pulling him closer to her body.

Rosella pulls away to take off her white tank top. Nixon grabs Dick instead, pulling him into a kiss. Rosella stares at them, mouth dropping open.

Nixon, being the dirty kisser he is, bites at Dick’s lip, growling ever so slightly. Rosella joins Nixon and starts kissing all over Dick’s shoulders and back. She moves lower and lower until she reaches the water, when she starts to kiss back up again.

“Holy shit.” Dick whispers, letting out a rare curse, and clenches his fists.

Nixon turns his attention away from Dick and towards Rosella, pulling her almost completely on top of him. Rosella feels Dick unclasp her bra and bring the straps down her shoulders, kissing at her now bare shoulders and leaving small, light bruises when he finds a particularly sensitive spot.

Nixon pulls away and takes her bra the rest of the way off. Nixon leans down and mouths at Rosie’s breast, coddling the other one in his hand.

Dick pushes Nixon’s hand away and replaces it with his own, kissing Rosella on the lips.

“Please, Sir.” Rosella whispers, not even sure what she is begging for. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Dick asks. 

Rosella chuckles, “I’m positive.” and splashes Dick with water.

Nixon stands up, pulling his underwear down and kneeling back down next to Dick and Rosella. Dick quickly grabs Nixon’s submerged cock, and while still kissing Rosella, starts to move his hand up and down.

Rosella turns her attention away from Dick’s lips and joins him in stroking Nixon. Rosella runs a finger over the head of his cock, and Lewis moans loudly, eyes snapping shut.

As Rosella plays with the head of his cock, Dick moves his hand lower to fondle Nixon’s balls, squeezing gently. 

“Rosie.” Dick says, tugging at her underwear with his spare hand. Rosie takes the cue and tugs her underwear off, throwing it away, not even caring about where it lands in the water or who could be watching them, there, in the center of the lake.

Rosella climbs on top of Nixon, slowly lowering herself onto him. Nixon lets out a string of expletives, feeling Rosella around him.

“Oh god, I’ve missed this the most since the war started.” Rosella chuckled.

Nixon attempts to form a snarky response, but is so overwhelmed with the feeling that all that comes out is mumbled words.

Rosella slowly starts to move up and down. Dick grabs her waist to support her, feeling the water splash around them as she grinds her hips and bounces.

Lewis squeezes his eyes shut, breathing heavily as Rosella starts to move even faster. 

“Stop!” Nixon gasps, voice breaking.

“Oh my god, you were not about to come, were you?” Dick teases, splashing him with water.

“Hey! It’s been like two years!” Nixon complains. 

“For a girl, yeah, not since you’ve been in someone.” Dick laughs. 

Rosella laughs, causing her to squeeze around Nixon’s cock. Dick reaches around Rosella’s waist and reaches down to rub her clit. 

Rosella moans and almost falls over, but Dick’s hand steadies her. Dick kisses her soldier and neck, slowly rubbing her clit as not to overwhelm her.

Rosella begins to move up and down on Nixon’s cock, speeding up again. “Yeah, that’s it.” Nixon says, leaning forward and twirling his tongue around Rosies nipple.

“You’re beautiful.” Dick chuckles.

“Which one of us?” Rosella says, gasping again as Dick rubs her clit just right.

“Both.” Dick says, removing the hand from her clit and putting both on her waist, helping Rosella move even more on Nixon’s cock. 

“Faster.” Nixon nods, biting his lip. Dick is doing all the work now, picking Rosella almost completely off of Nixon’s cock and then pushing her back down. 

“Oh, Sir.” Rosella moans, clenching around Nixon’s cock. 

“I can’t hold it in much longer, so you better be close.” Nixon says, pulling Rosella closer to him and attempting to kiss her as she keeps riding him, but they end up just mouthing at every part of the others face without actually attempting to make lip contact.

Dick reaches under Rosella to tease at the sensitive skin between Nixon’s cock and his hole. All it takes is one more bounce and then Nixon is coming into Rosella, holding her down.

“Fuck, Rosie, fuck.” Nixon gasps. Rosella leans her head against Nixon’s shoulder, feeling him release inside of her. She gently continues to grind her hips, letting Lewis ride out his orgasm.

Dick kisses Nixon’s cheek, rubbing his shoulder as he calms down. Rosella slowly begins to move again, not yet reaching her orgasm.

“Nope.” Nixon says, easing her off his oversensitive cock. Rosie gets off with a pout, reaching underwater to start to rub her own clit.

“Oh no, we’ll do that for you.” Dick says, pulling her hand away. Rosella climbs to sit on Nixon’s lap, careful to avoid his cock, feeling both of their hands travel around her body.

Nixon grabs her breasts and starts to tweak her nipples, making them perky and harder than they already are from the cold water.

Dick lets his hand travel down to between Rosella’s legs and asks her again, “You want this?”

“Oh my god, Dick, yes!” Rosella cries, voice raising in octave and volume. 

Dick chuckles and pushes two fingers inside of Rosella, and lets his thumb work on her clit. Nixon joins Dick in rubbing against Rosella’s clit.

“Fuck, Sir, feels so good.” Rosella nods, moaning as Dick adds another finger. Dick pulls his underwear down onto his thighs, letting his cock free in the chilly water. 

“Let me help you.” Rosie says, reaching out and using her hand to stroke up and downs Dick’s cock, but quickly gets distracted as she gets closer to orgasm. Dick adds yet another finger with one hand, stroking his own cock with the other hand.

“Nix, Nix, Nix, faster.” Rosella moans, body only being held up out of the water by one of Nixon’s arms wrapped around her middle. Nixon splashes water as he attempts to move his hand faster, rubbing her clit as well as he can. 

Rosella lets out a loud moan as she arches her back and clenches her legs together, feeling her orgasm completely overtake her, eyes rolling back into her head. 

Rosella continues to shake as the boys keep moving their hands with the same intensity as before. Rosella feels her clit pulsate, and her heart beats so fast it almost feels as if it's jumping out of her chest.

“Can we keep going?” Nixon asks, biting at Rosella’s neck. 

“Uh, huh.” Rosie nods, moving her hips up and down as her oversensitive clit continues to get rubbed.

Dick wiggles his fingers until he finds her g-spot. Rosella groans loudly, and attempts to grasp at something, but does nothing but splash at water. Eventually, she grabs Nixon’s arm that is wrapped around her and squeezes tightly.

“Fuck me.” She begs, looking Dick in the eye. 

Dick nods and removes his hand, slowly guiding his cock inside of her. Dick gasps, almost losing his balance and then steadying himself again. 

“Good girl.” Dick says, running a hand through Rosella’s half-dried hair. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Rosella nods, feeling Dick fully enter her before pulling almost completely out and then slamming back in, causing Nixon to fall back into the water with Rosella following him.

Dick grabs Nixon and pulls him back up, not stopping his thrusts into Rosella. Nixon coughs up the little bit of water he swallowed, but continues to hold up Rosella.

“Sorry.” Dick chuckles, pushing even further into Rosie.

Rosella feels Nixon’s cock get hard again underneath her and puts her hand around his cock, stroking it up and down. 

“May I?” Nixon asks, removing his hand from her clit and moving it to her other hole. Rosella nods, closing her eyes tight as Nixon starts to push a finger into her.

Dick grinds his hips against Rosella, gasping out as she clenches around him as Nixon begins to open her up.

“I’m good, Nix.” Rosella says.

“You sure?” Nixon asks, having only two fingers in her.

“Yes, Sir, please.” Rosie says. Unable to exist her calling him Sir, Nixon removes his fingers and pushes inside of her.

“Oh god.” Rosella moans, letting her head drop forward. As Nixon pushes in, Dick pulls out, leaving Rosella feeling overwhelmed. 

Nixon and Dick have both their hands on Rosella’s waist, helping her bounce up and down on their cocks.

“I’m close.” Rosie says, completely overwhelmed. 

“Hold out for us, doll.” Nixon says, kissing her neck, underneath her ear. Nixon was close too, still sensitive from his last orgasm.

“I can’t.” Rosella shakes her head. “I can’t, I can’t, please.” 

Nixon begins to rub her clit again, and Rosella can barely breathe. Nixon thrusts even harder into her, feeling her tightness wrapped around him.

Rosella lets out a loud moan as she comes, rolling her hips and feeling sparks go through her whole body. Feeling her tighten even more around him, Nixon’s orgasm is triggered as well, and he comes inside of Rosie, pulling her even farther down onto his cock.

Dick keeps moving, although he slowed down. “No, Dick, sorry, I can’t” Rosie says.

Dick nods and pulls out, groaning from the loss of Rosella’s tightness. Dick wraps a hand around the base of his cock, trying to keep himself from coming.

“Does that mean you want me out too?” Nixon asks, and she can hear the smirk on his face.

“Yeah.” Rosella says breathily, not even attempting to create a snarky comment back. Nixon pulls out gently before turning his attention to Dick.

“Feeling left out?” Nixon asks. Dick stands up in the water, exposing his naked body. Nixon licks from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head. 

Rosella joins Nixon in mouthing at Dick’s cock and it isn’t long until Dick comes as well, with Nixon taking his whole cock into his mouth and swallows.

“Well, that was something.” Rosella says, letting her body float in the water.

“Same time tomorrow?” Nixon asks, finding his underwear and pulling them back on.

“Why wait for tomorrow?” Rosella questions, smirking.


End file.
